pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism8
(Prism Mates) is a team composed of Mizuki Hoshizora, Shion Todo, Hikari Todo, Chiharu, Eclipse Bokerdole Yuzuki Hoshimiya, Mirazuki Hoshizora and Kotori Bokerdole. Not much is known about this unit at the moment but it is believed they will debut after all 8 members have been revealed. Sources for visuals on image: PriPara PriPuz and PriPara Wikia. Members *Mizuki Hoshizora (Main Center) *Shion Todo (Co-center) *Hikari Todo (Co-center) *Chiharu *Eclipse Bokerdole *Yuzuki Hoshimiya *Mirazuki Hoshizora *Kotori Bokerdole History Actual version This unit was first announced during the first volume of KirakiLine by the members of SHiMer, who revealed it would be and 8-member team, with the current SHiMer excluding Jewlie included. In the 2nd volume of KirakiLine, a poster was revealed showing the 4 SHiMer members and 4 dark shadows, representing the other 4 unrevealed idols. Each idol is going to be revealed one at a time in volumes 3-6. RP Version TBA Unit Biography Mizuki Hoshizora - The "founder" of the group, as she is the one who decided to start this group. She's the typical act-before-she-thinks leader, often leading to other members having to stop her. Despite this, no other member has gotten jealous and thought they would do a better job than her, except for Hikari who occasionally jokes around about it. Shion Todo - The "big sister" of the group, as she is the one with the most common sense and knowledge and also the 2nd eldest (Mirazuki's a few years older). She was also the most responsible in SHiMer, so it's become something natural for her to do. She's also the busiest one, as she's also part of Dressing Pafé as well as SHiMer and her other RP units. Hikari Todo - The "cheergiver" of the group. Either her or Chiharu are often the first to notice when a member's depressed, and Hikari tries her best to cheer up. She's also quite a big joker, but can be serious when the situation calls for it. (Which is like, usually never xD) Chiharu - The "compassionate" one of the group. Either her or Hikari are often the first to notice when a member is depressed, and Chiharu listens to anyone who wants to talk. She was a member of PriPara Nurses back when it was active, so she's also responsible for injuries when a member injures herself, often healing them with her powers. Eclipse Bokerdole - The "sharp-tongued" one of the group. She's very good at saying comebacks that may burn another member (not with fire xD) or anyone outside Prism8 who may insult them. Despite that however, she does care about everyone in the group and always tries not to go too far, although she seems to be fine with insulting Mirazuki as much as she wants. Yuzuki Hoshimiya - The quiet one in the group. Yuzuki rarely speaks to anyone except Mizuki due to her traumatic past, making her the most quiet one in SHiMer. This sometimes has an effect on more hyper people like Hikari and Mirazuki, who usually feels bad celebrating when Yuzuki's there. Mirazuki Hoshizora - The opposite to Yuzuki, she is the loudest one in the group and the most energetic. She's the eldest in Prism8, but acts younger than even Hikari. Her jokes are very un-funny, but she still tries her best to be part of the group. Kotori Bokerdole - The "gentle" one in the group, but more easily known as the opposite of Eclipse. She tries her best to cheer up anyone who is hurt by Eclipse's burn. However, despite that, she and Eclipse get along very well. She is also considered the best singer in the group, and often gets quite a few solo lines in comparison to the others. Managers *Aurelius - Mizuki's manager and the eldest of the managers. Due to the years of managing she's built up, she can hear even when one person is out of tune or timing with the rest. *Usacha - Hikari's (and Triangle and NonSugar's) manager and the youngest of the managers. She has a few fights with Aurelius once in a while on how Prism8 should act, but usually loses. Due to Aurelius's old age, Usacha's the one that couches during the lessons with Aurelius watching. *Ivanly - The only human manager. Ivanly is the designer of Miracle SHiMer, and thus designs coords as well as chooses songs for Prism8, which also makees her the producer of this group. Etymology Prism Mates is shorts for "The 8 Teammates of the Prism" as PriPara is short for Prism Paradise. They shortened it to Prism8, which also refers to the 8 members of this group. It was mentioned by Mizuki in an interview that there is another meaning behind the "Prism" part, which is still unknown. Prism Mates -> Prismmate -> Prismate -> Prism8 Trivia *They are the second unit to have a producer, following NEOPOLITAN with Rinx/MH as their producer. *This is the 2nd known team on this wiki with 8 members, following the Unmei team created by Hanako Inoue. *This team consists of 2 ghosts, 3 humans, 2 Vocal Dolls and 1 goddess, making them the first group with many different "species". *At first, the members were supposed to be revealed at the same time. Aurelius argued against Usacha and Usacha ultimately lost due to Yuzuki and Kotori's shy personalities. Gallery Official Arts= Prism8wm.png|The first poster, only showing the 4 members of SHiMer Prism8-1o4.png|The second poster, which was shown after Eclipse was revealed as the 5th member. Prism8Yuzuki.png|The third poster, which was released after Yuzuki was revealed as the 6th member. Prism8Mirazuki.png|The fourth poster, which was shown after Mirazuki was revealed as their 7th member Prism8Complete.png|Complete poster Prism8cd.png|Debut album |-| Others= TBA Category:Ivanly912 Category:Multi-type Unit Category:Units Category:Units including canon characters